VanossGaming
Evan Fong (born May 31, 1992), known as '''VanossGaming '''is a 23-year-old Canadian/Korean/Chinese Youtuber who plays a variety of games with his own personal commentary. His channel mainly consists of comedy commentary gaming, which has helped him amass more than 10 million subscribers in 3 years. His subscriber and view count is rising massively, gaining about 12,000 - 25,000 and more subscribers a day. He is extremely popular and at one point, he was gaining more subscribers than the most subscribed YouTube channels of all time, and even PewDiePie. He has also been compared to PewDiePie, as they both have a similar style of gaming. Channel Vanoss is known to have a large group of friends and his videos rarely contain content without a friend involved or of a game with story; instead his videos are mostly of his friends and him having fun and messing around. Most of his gaming content consist of multiplayer games like GTA V, Garry's Mod, Far Cry 4, Call of Duty, and Remix songs. His large circle of friends includes: Moo Snuckel, I AM WILDCAT, Terroriser, H2O Delirious, Lui Calibre, DathiDeNogla, Mr Sark, Silent Droidd, BasicallyiDoWrk, Mini Ladd, fourzer0seven, Racingcatz, BigJigglyPaegjchnda, CaRtOoNz, missesmae, MeowMichelle, MsHeartAttack, Sp00nerism, Ohmwrecker, Speedyw03, TheSyndicateProject, SeaNanners, and MinnesotaBurns. VanossGaming is a quickly growing channel and one of the top 10 fastest growing channels on Youtube. Although not confirmed, he is close with YouTuber H20 Delirious with many fans calling them best friends. He is known to have one of the best edited videos on YouTube. An interesting thing to note about his channel is that unlike other big YouTube Channels, like PewDiePie, Jenna Marbles, or Smosh, who are known to have a rather rabid fanbase as well as intense arguments in the comment section with haters & fans alike, the VanossGaming fanbase is one of the most, if not the most, positive fanbases on YouTube. Vanoss' comment sections are filled with positive & friendly feedback and discussions, with arguments rarely breaking out. This is extraordinarily unusual for a YouTube Channel exceeding 10 million subscribers, indicating that Vanoss does a good job of delivering a positive upbeat aura for his viewers. Before Vanoss and evolution Before Vanoss was on YouTube. There were great channels like Speedyw03/Vanoss' idol. Kilplixism/Kilplix N' Friends, friends with Criken Great Left 4 Dead content because 2010 was the time Left 4 Dead was at its peak of its population. StraightupKnives friends with Speedy, they rarely play anymore sadly. And those were some of the most popular channels to watch back in the day. Most of these channels are dead now, although speedy is still going strong with 6.47 million subs. 3/4 The PewDiePie impact that happened in the beginning of 2014 was the reason why the channels died or became less popular. PewDiePie impact was the time after PewDiePie became #1 and was battling YouTube Spotlight for the #1 spot. During this time it brought older channels to their knees trying to maintain their sub rate and views. Although the newer channels after 2010 or started to produce videos in 2010 were't effected as much. They joined the impact but growing little less than PewDiePie. In the time Vanoss, PewDiePie and YouTube Spotlight were the ones growing the fastest averaging 30-200k subs a day. After it was over, YouTube changed. Older channels were effected too much. Personal life Vanoss is half Korean and half Chinese and was born and raised in Toronto, Canada. He has a love for hockey and used to play, stating that he wants to make quality hockey videos in the future. Vanoss only revealed his face in a few videos, but his GTA V character greatly resembles him in real life (though he mostly wears an owl mask). He is known to be a very calm guy as well as a great joker, but as much as he enjoys messing around, when Vanoss plays seriously, he is quite experienced. He has recently helped create a game with other YouTubers called Dead Realm. Much like Garry's Mod game mode hide and seek. List Of Subscriber Milestones Evan hit 1 Million Subscribers On July 14th, 2013. Evan hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 25th, 2013. Evan hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 7th, 2013. Evan hit 4 Million Subscribers On January 7th, 2014. Evan hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 5th, 2014. Evan hit 6 Million Subscribers On March 5th, 2014. Evan hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 11th, 2014. Evan hit 8 Million Subscribers On July 24th, 2014. Evan hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 25th, 2014. Evan hit 10 Million Subscribers On December 10th, 2014. Evan hit 11 Million Subscribers On February 7th, 2015. Evan hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 14th, 2015. Evan hit 13 Million Subscribers On June 28th, 2015. Evan hit 14 Million Subscribers On September 4th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones Evan hit 250 Million Video Views On November 12th, 2013 Evan hit 500 Million Video Views On February 26th, 2014 Evan hit 750 Million Video Views On May 17th, 2014 Evan hit 1.00 Billion Video Views On July 18th, 2014 Evan hit 1.25 Billion Video Views On September 4th, 2014 Evan hit 1.50 Billion Video Views On October 24th, 2014 Evan hit 1.75 Billion Video Views On December 13th, 2014 Evan hit 2.00 Billion Video Views On January 26th, 2015 Evan hit 2.25 Billion Video Views On March 9th, 2015 Evan hit 2.50 Billion Video Views On July 13th, 2015 Evan hit 2.75 Billion Video Views On August 15th, 2015 Evan hit 3.00 Billion Video Views On September 24th, 2015 Evan hit 3.25 Billion Video Views On November 1st, 2015 Trivia * According to Socialblade.com, VanossGaming is planned to have around 45.5 million subscribers by year 2020 with around 13.5 billion views. If he keeps this trend up by 2022, he'll be the #2 biggest channel on YouTube alongside other big YouTubers like PewDiePie, HolaSoyGerman, JackSepticEye, Nigahiga, SMOSH, and Markiplier. * He was also Nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards 2014. * In one of his QnA videos, he said that he got the name Vanoss from his father who was into cars. The car that Evan states he got it from was a BMW car and which he got the name "vanoss" which was a part for the car. * His Outro Song (Afterglow - Reaktor Productions) also caught attention after using it as an outro and the song is now the most famous Reaktor Productions track. * He was featured in WatchMojo's TopX in the category of Top 10 Let's Play Youtube Channels taking the #2 spot, just beaten by PewDiePie. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views